This invention relates to a so-called break-away coupling for incorporation in a hoseline, pipeline or the like, to minimise or eliminate spillage in the event of breaking of the hoseline as in, for example, an accidental drive-away situation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a break-away coupling which is of simple and robust construction and satisfactorily safe in operation.